Alec
Alec (アレク Areku) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Alongside Noish, he is the first Social Knight unit the player receives in the course of the game. Alec's growths differ from that of Noish's; while Noish specializes in Strength and Defense, Alec excels in the fields of Skill, Speed and Luck. Alec originates from Chalphy, a dukedom within Grannvale, serving under the command of Sigurd. Alec makes his first appearance in the Prologue, alongside Sigurd, Noish and Arden. From the conversations he shares with other characters, it is revealed that Alec is a womanizer - the stark contrast of his partner, Noish. He is predestined to fall in love with Sylvia. In-Game Base Stats | Social Knight | - |2 |32 |9 |0 |9 |10 |4 |7 |0 |8 | - |2,000 | Pursuit Awareness | Sword - B Lance - C | Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |70% |30% |5% |40% |30% |30% |30% |5% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Paladin *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +5 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +3 *'Resistance:' +5 *'Movement:' +1 *'+1 to Rank' Overview As the Cain Archetype of Genealogy of the Holy War, Alec's stat growths will be centered around Speed and Skill, but less so in Strength and HP. However, as he possesses the Pursuit skill, he is thus more likely to perform double attacks consistently in battle, providing a more reliable damage output. Despite this, his offense is rather mediocre at best, as his low Strength and lack of other useful combat skills weigh down his usefulness. Alec is best paired with Ferry, Rackesis, or Briggid. It is not recommended to pair him with Ira, as despite providing decent stat growths, he offers no useful skills to pass on to he children. If he is paired up with Sylvia, Corpul and Leen will become immune to enemy skills, alongside having reasonable growth rates. Like many physical units, his magic growths are low so is not the greatest of fathers for mages. Conversations In Chapter 2, after Anphony Castle is captured, Alec may speak to Sylvia, and she will gain 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, if Sylvia/Briggid and Alec are lovers, she may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Dierdre: N/A *Ethlin: N/A *Adean: 0+2 *Ira: 0+2 *Rackesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Briggid: 50+4 *Tailto: 120+3 Death Quote Trivia *In the Oosawa Mitsuki manga adaptation, Alec states that Briggid is not to his taste - despite the two sharing a Lover's conversation in Chapter 5. *In the Nattsu Fujimori manga adaptation, Alec attempts to woo Ira, but is rejected by her. *Despite being the Green Cavalier, Alec fits the Cain Archetype. Gallery File:Alec TCG1.jpg|Alec, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Social Knight. File:Alec-TCG.jpg|Alec, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Social Knight. File:Alec_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Alec, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Paladin. File:Alec_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Alec from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:FE4FN manga Volume 1 cover.JPG|Alec, as he appears in the Nattsu Fujimori manga adaptation. File:Alec.png|Alec's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Alec Battle Sprite.png|Alec's Social Knight battle sprite Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters